Using a well-documented, canine, fibular segmental, cortical bone graft model, the effects of electromagnetic stimulation on experimental autogenous bone grafting will be evaluated. Two time periods (2 and 6 months) of stimulation will be employed to address the questions of whether stimulation can reduce the time for initial graft stabilization and/or enhance the subsequent remodeling and consolidation of autograft material. The use of homotypic (right-left) fibulae will provide and experimental graft and internal control graft within the same animal. Quantitative information will be obtained using previously developed histological and biomechanical techniques. This information, coupled with biweekly roentgenographic evaluation, will allow for statistical comparisons and evaluation of the efficacy of electromagnetic stimulation for enhancement of autogenous bone graft incorporation.